Sparkpelt
Sparkpelt is a ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Relationships Mother: Squirrelflight Father: Bramblestar Brother: Alderheart, Juniperkit Sister: Dandelionkit Mentor: Cherryfall History Canon Sparkkit and Alderkit discuss possible mentors. Sparkkit says that she does not want Berrynose or Whitewing because they are too strict. Squirrelflight scolds her, saying that mentors are supposed to teach their apprentices and not have fun with them. At her ceremony, Sparkkit is renamed Sparkpaw and her mentor is Cherryfall. Sparkpaw is disappointed when her first task as an apprentice is to rid the elders of their ticks. However, the next day, she and Alderpaw explore the territory with their mentors and Sparkpaw is able to catch two pieces of prey. At the gathering, Sparkpaw and Alderpaw sit with Needlepaw of Shadowclan. When she finds out that Alderpaw will be training as a medicine cat, Sparkpaw comforts him. While training, Sparkpaw falls out of a tree and dislocates her leg. Alderpaw instructs Ivypool and Hollytuft to hold her down while he pushes her leg back into place. Sparkpaw expresses her amazement when she is able to walk again after her brother's help. Alderpaw begs Bramblestar to allow Sparkpelt to join his quest. Bramblestar agrees. Sparkpaw argues with Alderpaw because she wants to hunt, while he wants to travel farther while it's light out. She reluctantly gives in. She also says that thunderpaths and monsters are no big deal, but is frightened when she sees twolegs riding in them. When the patrol is attacked by two foxes, she is the first to scent them and helps fight them off, along with Needlepaw and the other quest members. She does not want to tell Needlepaw what the quest is about. She is suspicious of Darktail's Skyclan, and wants to leave because they do not seem to need help. On the way back to the clans, a branch breaks under Alderpaw and Needlepaw's weight and they fall into a river. Sparkpaw is distraught, and refuses to leave her brother's side once he finds his way back to Thunderclan. (The Apprentice's Quest) When Twigpaw falls into the lake in an attempt to collect watermint, Sparkpaw finds her and pulls her out. She passes her hunting assessment and becomes a warrior, now named Sparkpelt. Graystripe remarks that her name should have been Sparkfire, after her pelt and her grandfather. Later, she discusses clan tensions with Alderpaw and goes on a hunting patrol. (Thunder and Shadow) Fanon Sparkpelt offers to go hunting with Hollytuft. After a friendly competition in which Hollytuft caught prey first but Sparkpelt caught a much larger piece of prey, she surprise-attacks Hollytuft. Then she explains that this will be her last time out of camp for a while, as she is expecting kits. When Hollytuft asks who the father is, she says that it is Fernsong. She also says that she is hoping for a little she-kit with her ginger pelt and Fernsong's yellow eyes, who she will name Firekit. She wonders how Fernsong will react to the news. The next morning, she is seen sitting in the sun and sharing tongues with Fernsong, possibly having told him about their kits. On the way to the Gathering, Hollytuft and Fernsong discuss her relationship and kits, expressing excitement at the news. When Blossomfall's kits are apprenticed, with Fernsong and Hollytuft being two of the mentors, she is jealous of her friends but is still happy for them. When Hollytuft gets back to camp after her first day of training, Sparkpelt brings her a squirrel and discusses clan life. She says that although Hollytuft was only gone for half a day, she has missed a lot of excitement. She mentions that Rosepetal is expecting Bumblestripe's kits and that Cinderheart and Lionblaze may be expecting another litter soon. She also says that she will no longer be naming her kit Firekit, as that would be confusing when her kit becomes leader and is named Firestar. She will instead name her Sunkit, because Sunstar is a more original name. She asks Hollytuft what it's like to be a mentor. Category:Thunderclan